


No Admission

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Accidental Plot, Comment Fic, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Kissing, Magic, Mild Sexual Content, Mostly Gen, Nudity, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Crossover Madness<br/>Prompt: Kara/Lee, Buffyverse - walbergr</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Admission

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hard Landing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637004) by [lanalucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy). 



> Follows directly after Hard Landing.

Spike had taken her to a place called The Magic Box, a quaint little place reminiscent of old bookstores on Picon. He'd introduced her to "Dawnie," who was excited about being in charge of the shop by herself, and Kara guessed she should be, because she looked about twelve years old. But the frown on her face now...

"She just appeared. Out of nowhere. And she talks funny." She gave Spike an affectionate glare. "Now I have to call Giles, and he'll have to call Willow, and everybody'll be here again. I was just enjoying the peace and quiet."

Spike put an arm around Dawn's shoulder. "Don't fret, pet. Willow's a smart bird. She'll get it all righted in no time."

Dawn hesitated, a phone in her hand, and wrinkled her nose at him, then punched some numbers.

"Hello, Giles? We have a sort of problem."

"Oh, no. No demons or vampires. I mean, Spike's here, but he's harmless."

Spike thumped Dawn on the nose and whispered, "Take that back, pet!"

By the time Dawn hung up the phone, Kara had gotten bored and wandered all over the shop. This shit was weird.

Dawn came around a bookshelf. "Hey, there you are! Lucky for us, Willow was already at Giles' place, and she's researching on the way. If the two of them can't fix it, no one can." She bounced back around the shelf and Kara heard the bell over the door jingle.

"Dawnie? You okay? Spike's not bothering you, is he?"

Kara came around the corner to catch a tiny blonde woman shoving Spike away.

"Geez, Buffy, of course he's not bothering me. I'm safe as houses." Dawn grinned as she glanced at Spike, who was making a face.

"Hey, Dawnie, we need to get hold of Giles. We've got a weird one."

Spike straightened up from his slouch behind the counter. "Another one? I brought one, too."

Buffy turned and gestured with her fingers for someone to come forward.

Kara got closer to the counter, and saw movement in her peripheral vision. She turned to face him full-on. "Lee?" she asked in disbelief.

"Kara?" Lee rushed forward to hug her, then held her away so he could see her. "When I saw your plane disappear, I didn't know what to think, and then I landed on the sidewalk in front of Buffy's house."

"So you landed here, too? No flight suit, no viper?"

"Snakes?" asked Dawn.

She and Lee turned simultaneously and said, "Plane."

Dawn nodded as if that made perfect sense.

The bell jangled again, and a redhead and an older man rushed in. The man nodded at Spike. "Spike."

"Giles."

The redhead was running around an alcove, pulling books off the shelves and dropping them on a table. Everyone sat down, and Kara and Lee took the two empty seats.

First someone said, "Demons?"

Everyone looked at Kara and Lee, who shrugged.

The redhead had been flipping madly through a book, and she thrust it at Giles. "Hey, what about this one? You think?" She glanced over at Kara and Lee. "You're not from Earth?"

Kara and Lee looked at each other and Kara spoke. "We're actually looking for Earth. We had no idea there were people on it. The scrolls, the prophecies, don't say anything about people already being on Earth."

"Prophecies? Oooh. What kind?"

"Prophecies about the Twelve Tribes of Kobol. 'Life here began out there.' The original Twelve Tribes left Kobol, found new planets, and became the Twelve Colonies. We're what's left of the Twelve Colonies." She grimaced. "Not just me and Lee, of course. There are a few thousand of us."

Giles spoke up. "So you're saying that you come from another planet entirely, and where you came from, you are seeking Earth."

She looked at Lee and nodded again. "Twelve planets. Ours was Caprica."

Giles' brow wrinkled. "Caprica. As in Capricorn?"

"That's the original name of the colony, yeah."

Giles nodded, his eyes going fuzzy, and he stroked his chin for a few minutes. Then he seemed to come out of his trance and turned to the redhead. "Willow, I believe we are looking in the wrong direction entirely." He got up and left, and everybody stayed put, so Kara figured that was normal.

Giles came back with a book two or three times thicker than their flight manuals. He plopped it in front of Willow, and flipped back and forth for a moment, then settled on a page. "If I'm not mistaken, where they're from, we don't exist yet. We are either a part of their future, or an alternate timeline. But if done correctly, this one should send them back."

Willow's finger ran down the page, and she flushed, glanced at Lee through her lashes, and kept reading. "We have everything we need here in the shop. Buffy, Dawnie should probably -"

Dawn stood and stomped her foot. "I always miss the good stuff." She stalked off.

Oddly, though Buffy had earlier seemed concerned about Spike harassing Dawn, she exchanged a look with him, and he nodded and disappeared after Dawn.

"Do you guys need me for this? I've still got patrol. A Slayer's work is never done."

"What's a Slayer?" Kara asked. "Spike mentioned that earlier."

Giles started, "In every generation, there is a chosen one."

Buffy interrupted. "Blah, blah, blahdy, blah. I'm a Slayer. I fight demons and vampires and the forces of darkness. Yada yada yada."

Lee's eyes goggled in his head. "You?" The disdain in his voice was clear.

Buffy cocked a hip. "Me. Little old me. You wanna -"

"Buffy, I'm sure he didn't mean it as an insult." Giles glared at Lee, and Kara barely held back a laugh. That glare was remarkably close to the Old Man's, complete with the glasses at the end of his nose.

Lee hurried to explain. "No. Of course not. I just - I mean, I know Kara's strong, but you look like a stiff breeze would blow you over."

Without speaking a word, Giles picked up something behind him and threw it at Buffy. She caught it and swung around toward Lee. Kara was already on her feet, but Buffy stopped an inch from his neck.

"Supernatural strength. Agility. Wicked sharp reflexes," she rolled her eyes, "and I can't believe I just said that. I'm a demon-killer in a tiny package with a pretty bow on top." She popped the p.

Kara watched Buffy over Lee's head. She moved as if the massive thing - what was that, anyway? - didn't weigh but a couple of ounces. She walked over to the wall, and it gave a hefty thunk as she leaned it against a shelf.

Kara smacked Lee on the shoulder. "We could use her in a frakkin' viper, Lee."

Willow had come back to the table with an armful of things, and ran her hand down the page one more time. "Okay, um, we probably don't want to do this here in the front room, so uh, we should go into the -" she pointed, "back there."

Buffy asked again, "Slayer? Patrol?"

"Yes. Yes, of course, Buffy," Giles said, not even looking up from the book in front of Willow.

"Would you like me to stay, Willow?" Giles asked.

"Well, um, I don't think they want you in the room with them, but you can watch the front counter, since we sent Dawnie home."

Giles pushed his glasses up his nose. "Right. Of course."

Willow went to get a basket from the front door, locked it, and turned the sign over, then began loading the various bottles into the basket. When she had everything, she looked up and smiled. "Lee, if you could carry the book? Magic, I got, but not Slayer strength."

Lee smiled at her and hefted the tome, looking down at it. "What language is this, anyway? It's not Caprican."

Willow flushed a bit more and led them to a back room, not answering Lee.

She laid everything out, it seemed to Kara in a specific order, and she mixed things into a small cauldron. She finally looked up. "Okay, so I'll have to be in the room, because I have to say the right words and light the cauldron at the right moment, but I promise not to watch."

Okay. That didn't sound good. "You don't have to watch what, exactly?" Kara asked.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you the most important part. For this spell to work, to send you back where - and when - you came from, you have to be doing what you were doing when you got pulled through."

Lee tilted his head, and Kara asked, "But our planes didn't come through. How are we supposed to be flying if we don't have our planes?"

Willow looked up again, forehead knotted. "You were flying? But this spell is very clear. The couple has to -"

Lee's face got red, and Kara clipped out, "We are NOT a couple."

"You're not?" She frowned and bit her lip. "But you were together when you got pulled through? Were you in the same plane?"

It was Lee who answered. "I think I know where this is going. Kara, think about it. We aren't a couple. But nobody in the Fleet flies better together than Apollo and Starbuck."

"Starbuck and Apollo," she retorted instantly. "Okay, so you're trying to tell me our planes were frakking, and in order to get back there, _we_ have to?" Her expression was unfriendly enough Willow backed away.

"Um...yes?"

"Well, frak."

"That's the point, Starbuck."

"Shut up, Lee." She paced the room for a moment. "Fine. But this doesn't mean anything, and you can't get all clingy afterward. I know how you are." She heard a snicker and forced herself not to look at Willow. "Well, might as well get it over with." She started stripping out of her clothes. "It's not like I haven't seen it a hundred times, Lee. Hell, after those interviews, the entire fleet has seen it."

"Kara -"

Kara held out a finger. "Shut up and strip, Apollo. Let's get this over with so we can go home."

Once they were naked, Willow directed them to the spot inside the circle where they needed to be. "Like I said, I won't be watching, but I have to listen for the signal to do the invocation and light the cauldron."

Kara waved a hand. It wasn't an exact match, but it was similar enough to temple practices it made no difference to her.

Willow stepped outside the circle, and turned her back. "Okay. Begin."

Kara and Lee stared at each other for a few seconds and then Kara said, "For frak's sake, Lee, just kiss me!"

Their lips touched and something shimmered in Kara's peripheral vision. Lee's hand lifted from her waist to her breast, and the pressure in the room changed. At the precise moment she forgot it was Lee and really got into it, something whooshed around her, and she heard Willow chanting something.

She pulled away from Lee and looked toward Willow, who shouted over her shoulder. "Keep going, keep going. You have to finish it."

Kara rolled her eyes and turned back to Lee. "Let's frak, then."

"You're such a romantic, Kara."

"Frak you, Lee."

Lee smirked at her. "We gonna do it standing up or what?"

"Fine." She sank to the ground, waited for Lee, and hurled herself into his lap. "This better not be the worst frak I ever had, Lee."

"Shut up Kara." He wrapped her legs around his waist and together they fumbled him into her. Kara leaned in, sinking down completely, and when their lips touched again, the whole world disappeared.

The next thing she heard was a tinny version of Dee's voice. "Starbuck, Apollo, _Galactica_. Come in. Repeat, come in."

Thank gods.


End file.
